


Higher

by tokyofish



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-10
Updated: 2005-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyofish/pseuds/tokyofish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ExT. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Higher

**Author's Note:**

> Cardcaptor Sakura is owned by lots of people who are not me, namely Studio CLAMP, Kodansha, and others. This is a nonprofit fanwork.

"It's just the way we are." And it is so matter-of-fact he cannot argue.

So he merely smiles and inclines his head. "Indeed."

She swings, legs going up and down, the vine-covered chains moving with nary a squeak and the barest ruffle of leaves her passage through the air is so smooth.

The light on his glasses is a harsh white glare; he squints and sees her just beyond, a moving image superimposed on his vision. Lace and ribbon and dark hair flying by.

Higher and higher she goes. He admires the curve of her stockinged ankle sailing past.

Oh, he thinks, the light is blinding, but he cannot close his eyes. He must watch her to the last.

She flashes back past him, and then forward again and up, up, up.

The sky is so blue.

Higher and higher she goes.

Higher and higher until she flies into the sun.


End file.
